Cinder Fall
Cinder FallMonty Oum's Facebook is a character in the world of RWBY. She appears to be affiliated with Roman Torchwick in some way, perhaps controlling, or at least manipulating, Roman rather than cooperating with him. Appearance Cinder has black hair and glowing yellow-orange eyes, and her fingernails are painted dark red. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck minidress with yellow designs. There is a blue feather-like accessory on her right hip at the top of an open portion of her dress. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the back, above her waist, and at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which are wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She also wears black shorts underneath her dress and a black choker on her neck. She has dark, glass high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. She has a black tattoo on her upper back - in the keyhole, of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside. Whenever she uses her Dust abilities, designs on parts of her dress like her arms, back, and chest light up. Judging from the short glimpses of her in the first episode, it is possible her appearance is influenced by east Asian culture, as the designs on her dress are styled similarly to traditional Japanese or Chinese patterns. When arriving at Beacon, Cinder is seen wearing a more conservative dark gray outfit with a long-sleeved collared top and white armband, possibly as part of a uniform or disguise. Personality Although she has had few speaking lines as of yet, it can be observed that Cinder is imperious and cunning, with a touch of cruelty as well. She also appears to be calm and collected, and is willing to take over a fight if necessary. Although she refers to her partnership with Roman as "cooperation," it is obvious that she has the upper hand, as she very quickly makes an implicit, and not very subtle, threat to Roman by conjuring a fireball in her hand. Cinder also seems to be ambitious and demanding, stating that she has "big plans" for Roman, and is willing to enlist the White Fang to achieve her goals by any means necessary. She is also very direct on the matter at hand, such as quickly jumping to Roman's failure of robbing a cargo hold of Dust. She doesn't seem to tolerate failure from anyone, as seen with Roman, preferring for her goals to be successful regardless of the situation. Cinder also prefers that such problems be done quickly, and is seen to give very direct orders, and doesn't like when she is disobeyed, such as to Emerald and Mercury that they should keep their hands clean, and both should need only to obey. When it comes to planning, Cinder is very secretive, telling Roman that he need only wait. Abilities & Powers Cinder possesses a high degree of skill that rivals, or even surpasses, that of Glynda Goodwitch. She seems to have a strong command over the element of fire, as seen in the first episode where she makes extensive use of flame-based abilities without difficulty. Her primary technique seems to be a highly forceful blast of flame, which is powerful enough to block and knock back some of Glynda's manipulated debris. Cinder's capabilities also include summoning pillars of fire that erupt from the ground, as well as a powerful blocking technique, easily capable of withstanding Crescent Rose's bullets. This blocking technique may be Aura based, as it strongly resembles a technique used by Lie Ren, but this is unconfirmed. Noticeably, some of her abilities emit a high-pitched whistling sound when cast. She is also adept at piloting, being able to fly a Bullhead during one of Glynda's attacks. Trivia *Cinder may allude to Cinderella. Her shoes seemed to be made of a glass-like crystal, and her fire-based powers could allude to the "Cinder" part of Cinderella's name. This is supported by the Cast commentary, where her shoes are noted to be made of glass when discussing her character's allusion. **This is further supported when Miles and Kerry made a joke that they "originally wanted to call her Cinder ella," using the Spanish word "ella," meaning "she."Volume 2 Production Diary 3 **If one studies Cinder's symbol on its side, it resembles a pair of "slippers" with the heels and toes placed together. References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Human